


If Only

by jedipati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi thinks about what he did, and what he should have done, after Anakin turned.  Post ROTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Why didn’t he join Anakin? It would have been… so easy. To just wait until Anakin returned to Padme, and then, only then go talk to them. 

To just… give up. It wouldn’t have… he’d told Yoda, he couldn’t kill Anakin. And he hadn’t. Anakin was still alive. 

But alone. Padme was gone. Anakin- Vader, his name is Vader now- thought his child was dead. And Obi-Wan was far from him.

If only Obi-Wan had been patient. He could have stayed with Anakin, watch over Padme and the twins, and maybe, just maybe, swayed Anakin back.

He wouldn’t be here, on Tatooine, alone. Luke wouldn’t be trying to fit into the box his uncle wanted him in. Luke would have his mother, and his father. Leia would have her parents, though Obi-Wan knew that Bail and Breha loved her. Both twins would have each other.

If only… if only Obi-Wan hadn’t been so determined to be a Jedi. If only Obi-Wan had been a friend, or a brother. 

Perhaps, Obi-Wan should have thrown away a lifetime of teachings. He could have allied with the Sith Apprentice, he could have _joined_ the Sith Apprentice.

He could have _joined Anakin_. He could be out there, working to make the Empire better. If he’d joined Anakin, if only he’d waited, he could be doing everything he could to make the galaxy a better place. His job now was important. Luke and Leia were, now, the only hope for the galaxy. **_But it didn’t have to be that way._** If Obi-Wan had just been a bit more in control of himself, he could have moderated Anakin, kept him from too much of the worst of the Dark.

It would have cost him everything, perhaps even his own soul. But it might have been worth it. To be with Anakin, to know Padme was still there, and fighting for the galaxy in her own arena, and they could both have worked on Anakin, to teach the twins right from wrong…

If only.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this bit of Obi-Wan angst came from, but in the near 20 years he spent on Tatooine, he had to have had these thoughts, or something similar, at least once. “Why didn’t I just wait?” regrets.


End file.
